roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
RT Life/episode listing
} |- |Faith's Headphones |Faith doesn't realize how loud her music is. |March 9, 2012 | |- |Achievement Horse |Behind the scenes look at Michael and Gavin playing Trials Achievement HORSE. |March, 2012 | |- |Gavino Runs Amok |Gavin plays with Burnie's camera in his car and Michael runs down the stairs backwards. |March, 2012 | |- |Shocking and Waxing |Burnie tests out a new toy and Barbara puts duct tape on Gavin's arm. |March, 2012 | |- |John Erler on Jeopardy |The Rooster Teeth office pauses to watch their own RvB voice actor, John Erler as he appears as a contestant on Jeopardy. |March, 2012 | |- |Rage Quit vs. Machine |Gavin annoys Michael with a toy helicopter. |April 12, 2012 | |- |Stuntman Burnie/Meerkat Gus |Gavin bets Burnie to jump feet first into a car and Gus tries to scare passing Con goers. |April, 2012 | |- |Kung Shu |Gavin and Burnie randomly kick their shoes at each other in a game known as 'Kung-Shu'. |April, 2012 | |- |Cheek Mario |Miles and Chris play a tune using only pens and their cheeks and Gavin attempts to front-flips on to Geoff. |May, 2012 | |- |Burnie Makes Mess |Burnie has a few spills on Gavin's desk. |May, 2012 | |- |Pest Control |Gus takes care of an annoying cricket. |May, 2012 | |- |Brandon Skates, Chris Dances |Brandon tries skateboarding and Chris dances like a pro. |May, 2012 | |- |Joe the Cat talks to Brandon |Brandon has a love-hate relationship with a talkative Joe the Cat and Burnie wears a beard. |May, 2012 | |- |Office Murder |Miles terrorizes Barbara with a cricket. |June, 2012 | |- |Drinking Game! |Rooster Teeth plays a new drinking game with a nasty organic blend. |June 23, 2012 | |- |Joe's Day Out |Joe the Cat runs amok around the Rooster Teeth parking lot. |June 28, 2012 | |- |Kara Scare |Chris pranks Kara by scaring the crap out of her. |July 6, 2012 | |- |July 4 |Rooster Teeth celebrates the 4th of July in style and Burnie and Kara prank the Achievement Hunter office. |July 12, 2012 | |- |Drunken Donuts with Grace Helbig and Hannah Hart |Burnie bets $100 for Grace Helbig and Hannah Hart to take on the Drunk Donuts Challenge. |July 18, 2012 | |- |Return of the Cricket |Burnie and Gav make an unexpected discovery in Japan and Chris fights a cricket. |July 26, 2012 | |- |Oh, Joe |Joe the Cat causes havoc at Rooster Teeth. |August 2, 2012 | |- |Gangnam Style! |Rooster Teeth dances the day and night away. |August 9, 2012 | |- |Michael's Rage Affects Others |When Michael records Rage Quit it's heard by many throughout the Rooster Teeth building. |August 16, 2012 | |- |Michael Takes the Gummy Bear Challenge |Gavin bets Michael to eat a 5-pound Gummy Bear in 1 hour and 30 minutes. If Michael wins Gavin pays him $500, if Michael loses he pays Gavin $100. |August 23, 2012 | |- |Packing for PAX 2012 |The Rooster Teeth gang have trouble packing their boxes for PAX. |August 30, 2012 | |- |Pills and Ping Pong |Gavin swallows a pill for the first time ever and Miles and Kerry play ping pong. |September 6, 2012 | |- |The Sampler |Gavin slices a banana, Joel uses the Ladies Room, and Ryan solves Michael's computer problems. |September 20, 2012 | |- |Wasabi and Wind Power |Barbara eats wasabi for $20 and Burnie celebrates Father's Day early by creating a hover craft with his kids. |September 27, 2012 | |- |Gavin's a Bother |Gavin harasses many Rooster Teeth employees. |October 4, 2012 | |- |Pokepella |Barbara goes to her first football game, Gus and Gavin explore their hotel, and the warehouse gang sing an a capella version of Pokémon. |October 11, 2012 | |- |Gavin Nut Shot |Michael hits Gavin in the nuts, Ali loses her Yoshi plushie, Lindsay plays with Joe, Michael investigates a power outage problem, and Gus runs down the hall with ice. |October 18, 2012 | |- |FaceBox: Michael Jones (of Rage Quit fame) |Our animator, Shane Newville, brings you the best of Mr. Jones. |October 25, 2012 | |- |Grifball Plushie Football |The Rooster Teeth gang plays a game of football with a Grifball plushie in the parking lot. |November 22, 2012 | |- |Boat's 'N' Bros |Brandon and Chris can't figure out Matt's car, Miles and Kyle have some fun in front of the green screen, and Lindsay and Michael dance. |November 29, 2012 | |- |Kerry in a Box |Barbara flips off the people in AHWU and Kerry gets trapped in a box. |December 9, 2012 | |- |Around the Block |Many try and many fail to surpass the 'block' in Mario. |December 15, 2012 | |- |Rooster Teeth gets Musical |Rooster Teeth dances and sings all throughout their work day. |December 22, 2012 | |- |Facebox - A Christmas Greeting from Jack and Gavin |Our animator, Shane Newville, brings you a special holiday message from Jack and Gavin. |December 24, 2012 | |- |Facebox - A Christmas Greeting Part II |Jack is back! This time he has Kara and they would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas. |December 25, 2012 | |- |XMAS Feast |Rooster Teeth has a holiday meal and Kyle and Miles have an intense sword battle. |December 29, 2012 | |- |New Year Nipples |Michael and Ray get their nipples frozen and others enjoy fireworks. |January 5, 2013 | |- |Last Coffee Last Kiss |Miles and Gavin share coffee like men and Brandon closes the fridge door. |January 12, 2013 | |- |The Impossible Box |The warehouse crew try to close a box and Miles and Kerry annoy Barbara. |January 19, 2013 | |- |Cribs and D**** |Miles and Brandon give a tour of their Las Vegas house, Kerry, Chris, and Nick talk about dicks in New Zealand, and Kara finally gets the toolbox closed. |January 26, 2013 | |- |Award Season |Miles and Brandon are in Las Vegas for the IAWTV Awards and Kathleen, Burnie, Matt, and Monty are in Los Angeles for the Producers Guild Awards. |February 2, 2013 | |- |Jack and Gavin play Tennis |Gavin bets Jack in a game of tennis, the loser has to lick Gus' shingles leg. |February 10, 2013 | |- |Dick Ice and 1 Million Likes |Brandon tries to catch the 1 millionth like on Facebook, Miles pretends to be Bane, and Gavin and Geoff get ice down their pants. |February 16, 2013 | |- |Pizza Guy Surprise |The podcast crew shows their appreciation for their pizza delivery guy. |March 2, 2013 | |- |Water Duel |Gavin and Geoff battle it out with water while Geoff is on the phone and Kerry has a bit too much fun with a flexible toy. |March 10, 2013 | |- |SXSW Party & Scumbag Steve |Rooster Teeth has fun and parties during SXSW with even a special appearance by Scumbag Steve himself. |March 16, 2013 | |- |Butter Beer and Soggy Bread |Gus tries to make beer and Michael surprises Gavin with wet bread. |March 23, 2013 | |- |Action Paxed Road Trip :D |The Rooster Teeth crew have fun during PAX East. |March 30, 2013 | |- |A Frosty Brew |Gus moves onto the next step in the process of brewing beer and Ray and Kerry explain the game 'Frosty the Snowman.' |April 6, 2013 | |- |Gavin's on a Leash |Gavin somehow gets attached to beer and Kara runs for her life in the rain. |April 13, 2013 | |- |How does chair? |Gavin and Ray get comfortable in a couple of chairs, Jordan jumps onto a plushie, and Miles and Kerry have fun with a rolling chair. |April 20, 2013 | |- |Finger in a desk |Jack gets a tattoo, Rebel has some fun, and Gavin gets his finger stuck in his desk. |April 27, 2013 | |- |Rage Quit - Kerry Edition |Kerry tries to beat Jordan's time in Trials and feels major frustration. |May 4, 2013 | |- |Dearly Departed |Monty discovers something unfortunate stuck on his car. |May 11, 2013 | |- |Gallium and Falling Trees |Chris shows everyone his new found liquid metal toy and a fallen tree in the Rooster Teeth parking lot causes car damages. |May 18, 2013 | |- |Michael Chugs BBQ Sauce |Gavin bets Michael $100 that he can't chug a bottle of BBQ sauce in under 4 minutes. Lindsay also shows off Joe the Cat's dance moves. |May 25, 2013 | |- |Ray in a Cage |Ray takes over Rebel's cage, Adam takes in stride. |June 1, 2013 | |- |Podcast Brew Part 3 (Plus A-Kon and Speech Zapper) |Monty and Kara scope out the crowd for the RWBY panel at A-Kon, Miles and Kerry bring out the confusion in others with the Speech Zapper App, and Chris disposes of the oh-so-lovely homemade brewed beer. |June 8, 2013 | |- |Bane Mask Edition |Miles brings chaos to Rooster Teeth as he becomes Bane. Do you feel in control? |June 15, 2013 | |- |Free Slurpee Day at 7 Eleven! |Some of the RT Gang goes to get some free Slurpees at 7 Eleven with only one casualty. |July 20, 2013 | |- |Comic Con and a Face Sander |Chris and Miles have fun at Comic Con and Geoff shows off his new smooth face thanks to a sander. |July 27, 2013 | |- |Gavin Hurdle and Awkward Barbara |Gavin ducks under some hurdles and Barbara has dances alone in a fairly empty bar. |August 3, 2013 | |- |Special RTX Make a Wish Edition |Kathleen repels down a building with the Make a Wish Foundation as a way to help give back to those who have wished for them. |August 3, 2013 | |- |Ice Cream and Fireballs |Chris and Jordan give Kyle a surprise ice cream attack and Alan treats his 'clients' to flaming drinks. |August 10, 2013 | |- |Bow Ties and Oiled Fish |Jordan ties Brandon's bow tie and Miles bets Gavin to chew a fish oil tablet. |August 18, 2013 | |- |Michael Eats Energy Powder |Michael gets a mouthful of energy powder, giving the Lads so much power! |August 24, 2013 | |- |Go-Karts & Ray's Puppy Love |Chris, Brandon, and Jordan head to the Grand Prix while Ray and Rebel spend some quality time with each other. |August 31, 2013 | |- |Burnie and Gus StreetPass |Burnie uses the Nintendo 3DS StreetPass feature to annoy Gus. |September 7, 2013 | |- |The Burrito Baby and AH Dance Party |Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay have a dance party while Chris gives birth to the ultimate burrito baby. |September 21, 2013 | |- |Fart Hoofer Street Pass |The mysterious "Fart Hoofer" drives everybody mad with his Street Pass pranks. |September 28, 2013 | |- |Podcast Ambush and GoPro Beer |Monty and Patrick stage an ambush on the RT Podcast while JJ's camera gets stuck in his beer mug. |October 5, 2013 | |- |Scorched DVDs and Late Night Dance |Brandon and Chris destroy some discs while Miles shows off his dance moves. |October 12, 2013 | |- |Everything is Wet |Brandon sets off on an adventure to find Gavin, Miles gets destroyed, and JJ vines. |October 20, 2013 | |- |Playing the Odds |Chris, Jordan, and Brandon make some risky choices while the studio crew does some cleaning. |October 26, 2013 | |- |Burritos |The RT Life crew goes to ''Chipotle ''to get some cheap food on Halloween. |November 2, 2013 | |- |Barbara Thinks Inside The Box |Barbara is trapped in a box and The Gauntlet Community Team has some problems with the toilet in their hotel room. |November 9, 2013 | |- |Say Bye PS4 |Kerry's new PS4 gets jacked. |November 16, 2013 | |- |Walmart Trips and a Redemption Dog |Miles and Arryn go to Walmart to look for the new Rooster Teeth DVDs while the Gauntlet crew works with "The Redemption Dog". |December 1, 2013 | |- |Facebox: Shane Newville |Shane spends some time alone in the conference room. |December 1, 2013 | |- |Behind the Gauntlet with Joel |Watch the sophisticated voice and film work with Chris and Joel. |December 7, 2013 | |- |Gavin is on set at YouTube Rewind |Gavin and Dan shoot their slow-mo short for the YouTube Rewind. |December 14, 2013 | |- |SWAT Van |The RT crew hits the road in a SWAT Van and forget to use their seat belts. |December 21, 2013 | |- |Reddit Car Jump |The podcast crew heads off to help a person with an old broken-down car. |December 28, 2013 | |- |Michael Eats 12 Lava Cakes |Michael attempts to devour 12 lava cakes during the Extra Life live stream. |January 4, 2014 | |- |Lads Action News |The editors provide a glimpse of what it's like when Lads Action News invades their office. |January 11, 2014 | |- |Robot Ryan and Baby Head Launch |Ryan plays with his new toy while the RT Staff does some scientific testing. |January 18, 2014 | |- |Michael After Dark |Michael shows you what he does when he is left alone at the office. |January 25, 2014 | |- |Surgeon Simulator Extras and Brandon's Ice Slip |Emily reads her lines for the intro of the Surgeon Simulator Let's Play and Brandon tries to be helpful and melt some ice. |February 8, 2014 | |- |Gavin and the Giant Wooden Oar |Barbara drops an oar to hit Gavin in the balls and Kerry tries to ride a unicycle. |February 15, 2014 | |- |Frazzled Joel & Chris Punches Brandon |Joel untangles a mound of cords, Chris punches through a box at Brandon, and Shane drinks through his pizza. |February 22, 2014 | |- |Miles vs Chips & Brandon's Trashcan |Miles has trouble opening a bag of chips and Brandon is excited for his new trashcan-like MacPro. |March 1, 2014 | |- |Chris' Feast and Joel Bowls |Chris wins a feast for 10 and Joel shows off his bowling skills. |March 8, 2014 | |- |The Last of Us |Burnie, Gus, and Barbara drive around Austin in search of the locations in the game The Last of Us. |March 15, 2014 | |- |A Colossal Waste of Time |Blaine and Aaron try to prank Brandon. |March 22, 2014 | |- |Rebel The Dog and Chris's Eyes Burn Off |Rebel doesn't care and Chris just can't keep fluids out of his eyes. |March 29, 2014 | |- |Gavin and the Smelly Goop |Barbara has something disgusting for Gavin. Also, butts, RWBY butts. |April 5, 2014 | |- |Brandon's Joy Ride |Brandon learns about drifting, while Miles, Jordan, and Monty play games. |April 14, 2014 | |- |Cooking With Burnie & Joel's Squirrel |Burnie invites everyone over for a Game of Thrones feast while Joel is plagued with a squirrel car infestation. |April 19, 2014 | |- |Behind The Macrowave Time Machine RT Short and Kara's Bugs |We go behind the scenes of the latest Rooster Teeth short and Kara gets a pretty gross package in the mail. |April 27, 2014 | |- |Adam's Prank & Team Nice Dynamite Race |Adam decides to give the other Adam a nice welcome back surprise, while Michael and Gavin show off their Michael Jackson moves. |May 3, 2014 | |- |Miles & Jordan to the Rescue |Miles and Jordan go head to head with the forces of nature to save their lost friend, Shane. Also, Chris scares Kara at the grocery store. |May 10, 2014 | |- |Brandon's Bull Ride & Ghost Mating Dance |Brandon tries to show off his cowboy skills in Las Vegas and fails miserably. Also, the PacMan ghosts perform a dance ritual on the set of Immersion. |May 17, 2014 | |- |Kerry Rides Atop the Sky and Barbara Plays Cats |Kerry rides the boards of death while Barbara quiets the crowd with skills. |May 24, 2014 | |- |PVC Pipe Jousting |Gus names Kerry as his champion in a joust to the death. |May 31, 2014 | |- |Chest Waxing for "Men" |Brandon and Chris make good on their word to wax their chests if the Lazer Team Fundraising Campaign hit $1,000,000. |June 14, 2014 | |- |Insane Coaster Wars |In a preview for the season three premiere of "Insane Coaster Wars"; Jack, Joel, Barbara, and Gavin ride the Iron Rattler at Six Flags Fiesta Texas in San Antonio, Texas. Episode premieres Saturday, June 29 at 7:00 p.m. ET/PT on Travel Channel. |June 20, 2014 | |- |Cleaning the Fridge |Gus endeavors to clean a fridge, while Blaine takes care of a pestering tenant. |June 28, 2014 | |- |Mustard Bet |Brandon and Aaron attempt to convince Chris to gulp mustard. |July 5, 2014 | |- |RTX 2014 |Watch some of the behind the scenes footage of RTX 2014! |July 12, 2014 | |- |The Great Warthog Caper |Rooster Teeth's new Warthog is taken around on a joy ride. |July 19, 2014 | |- |Joe the Cat's Office |Joe gets a job at Rooster Teeth and Barbara is trapped FOREVER. |August 2, 2014 | |- |Thriller Seekers |Follow Chris, JJ, Blaine, and Barbara as they prepare themselves for skydiving, while Miles plays with bouncy balls. |August 16, 2014 | |- |Miles and his Hands Free Steak |The Red vs. Blue crew embarks on a quest of epic proportions. |August 30, 2014 | |- |Drunk Kerry and Miles |Kerry and Miles stumble around an abandoned hotel. |December 13, 2014 | |- |Burnie's Whisky |Burnie tries desperately to open a bottle of Whisky for Jon. |December 27, 2014 | |- |Everybody Getting Handcuffed |The live action guys test out the handcuffs before shooting the Escaped Prisoner Social Disorder. |January 10, 2015 | |- |Miles Gets His 'Tein On |Miles and Adam decide to workout. Miles and Adam decide to drink protein shakes. Miles decides to try something new, while Adam decides to watch. Which one chose correctly? |January 24, 2015 | |- |Michael's Valentine's Day Snack |Gavin feeds Michael some delicious candy for Valentine's Day. |February 14, 2015 | |- |Gavin Free: Knife Thrower |Burnie provokes a bet between Gavin and Ryan over Gavin's knife throwing abilities. |March 7, 2015 | |- |Nerf War at the Office |The live action crew faces off against animation in this gruesome battle to the death. |March 21, 2015 | |- |Barbara Gets Dressed |Barbara is tasked with putting on 45 Rooster Teeth Shirts... for some reason. |April 4, 2015 | |- |Facebox - Ray Narvaez, Jr. |Our animator, Shane Newville, brings you the best of Ray. |April 17, 2015 | |- |Top Down, Shirts Off |The guys have a friendly race to get ice cream in the frigid cold. |April 18, 2015 | |- |Stupid Scootin |Miles revolutionizes the world of Extreme Sports with Stupid Scootin’. Scooters are fun. Two scooters are twice as fun. |May 2, 2015 | |- |Gummy Bear Surgeon Simulator |The guys try to break apart the world's strongest Gummy Bear. |May 16, 2015 | |- |Chris Runs Over Children |Chris, Aaron, and Josh race around on all fours. DISCLAIMER: All children were harmed during the filming of this video. |May 30, 2015 | |- |Testosterone Battle |Protein and balls abound in this RT Life, Blaine and Aaron wrestle for Alpha male dominance. Unsurprisingly, Chris becomes a not-so-innocent bystander. |June 13, 2015 | |- |Brandon Stuck in the Rain |Brandon devises a brilliant plan to combat the rain but, what he doesn't realize, is that Miles has a plan of his own. |June 21, 2015 | |- |The Scorpion Prank |A Company-wide email sent by Josh: "Did you know that if you put a cup over a scorpion on your desk, they are strong enough to push it to the edge and wiggle out somehow? Now we all do! So, the Stephen the Scorpion is free in the office somewhere. Don't freak out -- he's not even remotely dangerous, or particularly fast for that matter. His "venom" is no worse than a bee sting. If you see him, first off, PLEASE don't squash him. He's seriously harmless. Please just come get me and I'll facilitate his safe return. Thanks in advance for sparing him, Josh PS- he HAS been snuggling next to this fake penis Aaron put in his aquarium a few months back, so maybe don't expose yourself in the office tomorrow. Even though it's Friday." |June 27, 2015 | |- |Jack and Joel's Hot Dog Eating Competition |Geoff, Michael, Kerry, Blaine and Tyler face off in a ruthless Hot Dog Eating Competition! |July 5, 2015 | |- |Fire Wasp |On July 4th, Miles and Kerry must go into battle to defend all of mankind. “Mankind.” That word has new meaning today. They fight for our freedom...Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution...but from flying insects. We’re going to live on! We’re going to survive! We are going to smoke our meats! Today, we celebrate our Independence Day! |July 10, 2015 | |- |Australia Adventure Part 1 |Join Chris and Josh on the first part of their incredible Australian adventure! It's snot what you think. That's not true. It's exactly what you think. |July 17, 2015 | |- |Two Guys Save a Penguin |In a rare scene of heroics, Chris and Josh discover a helpless penguin and quickly swoop in to save the day. PLEASE DON'T LITTER and please do not touch or pet penguins. We only touched them in order to pull the trash off. |July 31, 2015 | |- |Funhaus Sex Box |The Funhaus gentlemen unbox a mystery delivery. Disclaimer: The following video contains sexual references and may not be appropriate for all audiences. |August 10, 2015 | |- |Gavin's Syrup Bet |Gavin bets his RTX Guardian, Charles, $100 to let him pour syrup down his pockets. It's a pretty sweet deal. |August 14, 2015 | |- |Can Blaine Outrun a Car? |Blaine really wants some protein powder. Aaron really wants to drive off without him. Chris just wants to watch. |August 17, 2015 | |- |Live Stripping Studs |The guys from Live Action strip down for the RTX crowds. And, of course, make fun of Brandon. |August 21, 2015 | |- |The Cutest Animal In The World |Quokkas. Quokkas everywhere. Nothing but quokkas. |September 4, 2015 | |- |Dodgeball Battle |Rooster Teeth goes balls out and challenges Funhaus to a classic dodgeball match! Witness the majesty, the pain, the glory! |October 2, 2015 | |- |Insta-Boobs! |Miles and the Rooster Teeth animation crew learn how easy it can be to get boobs through the wonders of Japanese technology. |October 16, 2015 | |- |Ollie Obstacle Race |Join Meg and Blaine as they attempt to find out who is the Ollie Champion! |October 23, 2015 | |- |The Amazing Race! |Burnie and Ashley make a huge announcement - they're jetting off to parts unknown to compete on the next season of CBS's hit show The Amazing Race! Find out more about the grueling training they both had to endure to make the cut. |November 11, 2015 | |- |Michael Gets Tased Graphic |Graphic Michael gets tased during the RT Extra Life stream. An event in the making since anyone can remember! |November 13, 2015 | |- |Star Wars Early Screening Prank (No Spoilers) |A Star Wars super-fan gets pranked by his co-workers into believing he's invited to an early VIP screening for The Force Awakens. |December 14, 2015 | |- |LucasFilm Star Wars Auditions (No Spoilers) |In 2013, Lucas Film held an open casting call and several Rooster Teeth employees actually auditioned for Star Wars: The Force Awakens and filmed it. |December 18, 2015 | |- |Aaron Huffs Gas |Jon's car breaks down but luckily Aaron is there to save the day...sorta. |January 15, 2016 | |- |Rooster Teeth Goes Goth |The Funhaus team were so excited that they had to go check it out for themselves and try on some merch! |February 11, 2016 | |- |Scorpion Funeral |Stephen the scorpion has died. For real this time. And so we send off to Valhalla. |February 26, 2016 | |- |Josh Gives Blaine Pink Eye |Aaron and Chris oil up nude Josh in preparation for the D'Angelo music video, while Blaine sticks his nose in places he shouldn't. |March 18, 2016 | |- |Gus' Surprise Party! |Gus is a pretty princess. And what does the pretty princess get on his birthday? A big celebration! There's nothing Gus likes more than huge parties with people he doesn't hang out with outside of the workplace! |April 1, 2016 | |- |Bruce's Virtual Penis |Funhaus pushes the limit of virtual reality. |April 14, 2016 | |- |Achievement Hunter Fruit Snack Challenge |Can Jeremy eat 40 packages of fruit snacks? Or will he die trying? |April 22, 2016 | |- |Not Poop |Benny. Christopher. Benny. These are the names of dead crawfish. Never name your crawfish. |May 6, 2016 | |- |The Ultimate Rickshaw Race |The only thing tougher than running is running while carrying someone. Blaine, Tyler, and Joel fight to be the first to finish... |May 19, 2016 | |- |Officer Gibson |Officer Gibson is back! And he's badder than ever! Everyone and no one is safe! |May 27, 2016 | |- |Michael's Date to Prom |This week Rooster Teeth puts on a very special prom for Michael and his biggest fan. |June 10, 2016 | |- |India's Smartest Man |Burnie and Gavin travel to India. Their guide, Saurabh, is one of the most interesting and wisest men they meet on their journey. |June 23, 2016 | |- |Five Nights at Rooster Teeth |Chris, Aaron, and Zach leave no man behind as they try and survive Five Nights at Rooster Teeth at RTX 2016. Blaine was there, too. |July 8, 2016 | |- |Pokémon GO Turf War |This week, Rooster Teeth takes over a gym in the name of Team Instinct. Can they fight off the forces of Team Valor and Team Mystic? |July 15, 2016 | |- |Funhaus Investigations |James and Adam try to solve a mystery that has been plaguing the Funhaus offices. Will they find the answers to this COLD case? |July 22, 2016 | |- |Rooster Teeth Olympics: Rio Flip Cup |The Rio Olympics are sure to be a shitshow. To celebrate, we’re hosting our own office Olympics. First event: Rio Flip Cup. It doesn't matter who wins, because everyone loses. |August 4, 2016 | |- |Adventures in Taiwan |Thanks Anytime For Taiwan for sponsoring this video. Craig, Jack, Sam, and Jeremy head to Taiwan for an adventure of a lifetime! |August 17, 2016 | |- |Rooster Teeth Olympics: Rio Rifles |The Rooster Teeth office Olympics are back with an all-new event: The Crapshoot. With paintball guns and human targets, what could possibly go wrong? |August 24, 2016 | |- |Burnie Teaches Mica to Ride a Bike |Burnie discovered that Mica never learned to ride a bike, so he took matters into his own hands. But first, helmets! |August 31, 2016 | |- |Gus and Geoff Ride a Tank |Gus and Geoff rekindle their friendship by commandeering a tank. Bubble wrap, furniture, hopes and dreams were all crushed in the making of this RT Life. Except the bubble wrap. Somehow the bubble wrap survived. |September 14, 2016 | |- |1:34 to register while Jeremy and Gavin get coffee |In the time it takes Jeremy and Gavin to walk to get coffee. |September 21, 2016 | |- |Matt's Birthday Surprise |Everyone at Rooster Teeth wishes their boss Matt a happy birthday—but some well wishes are a little more unusual than others. |September 29, 2016 | |- |Safety Patrol |Nick and Kirk bring their own brand of public safety to the streets of Austin. |October 6, 2016 | |- |Spartan Struggles |Once again, Miles must endure the Halo Spartan outfit he loves and adores. It loves you, too, Miles. |October 13, 2016 | |- |Animation Dance Class |Members of the RT Animation team put their dancing abilities to the test while attending a dance class for their fellow animator Yssa's birthday. |October 20, 2016 | |- |Crashing A $1,100 Drone |Burnie takes his brand new drone out for a test drive that ends in tragedy. |October 27, 2016 | |- |Voting Field Trip |Chris, Aaron, Mariel, Jessica, and Becca take a quick break from work to go vote—and treat themselves to some delicious horchata. |November 1, 2016 | |- |Gus Performs A Heist |Gus joins Lawrence in LA to test out PlayStation's new VR experience, The London Heist. In the process, Gus comes face-to-face with some unusual characters and turns into a gun-wielding criminal. |November 2, 2016 | |- |Shaved Head Extra Life Challenge |Burnie decides to include Samm and Nick in the Extra Life tradition of shaving his coworker's heads, and things take an artistic turn. |November 10, 2016 | |- |Vegemite Taste Test |Chris decides to help his coworkers prepare for RTX Sydney by having them sample the well-known, much-loved, and often-feared Australian favorite: vegemite. |November 16, 2016 | |- |Thanksgiving Dinner Potluck |Chris decides to bring an extra special dish to the Thanksgiving potluck, and the Live Action crew discuss what they're thankful for. |November 23, 2016 | |- |Moving Out |After two and a half years at the main RT offices, Animation says goodbye to Stage 5 and moves into their own brand new space! |December 1, 2016 | |- |RT Xpeditions |Long journeys and flight delays can't stop members of the Let's Play network from reuniting with one another and fans at RTX. |December 6, 2016 | |- |Walking on Water |Josh looks surprisingly sultry while testing out an unruly water jetpack during filming for the Star Wars episode of Immersion Season 3. |December 8, 2016 | |- |RWBY at NYCC |During Miles' NYCC visit, he launches a search for RWBY cosplayers only to find himself a little distracted by friendly fans and video games. |December 13, 2016 | |- |Bad Santas |Tyler and Mariel use leftover props from the holiday short to spread some very unconventional holiday cheer. |December 14, 2016 | |- |Holiday Puppies |Say hello to Casper (blue collar) and Shadow (red collar), two adorable new additions to the Rooster Teeth family. |December 20, 2016 | |- |Surprsie Lightsaber Fight |While waiting for the Rooster Teeth Rogue One screening to begin, Tyler and Kyle decide to see if the Force is strong with their coworkers by challenging them to impromptu lightsaber fights. |December 22, 2016 | |- |Jeremy vs Plywood |After destroying Gavin's desk and stomping on a plastic fan during Extra Life, Jeremy's knees meet their toughest challenge yet: plywood. |December 27, 2016 | |- |Goodbye 2016 |Before we welcome 2017, we take one last look at some of our favorite on and off-screen moments from 2016. |December 29, 2016 | |- |RTX Sydney Preview |While Gus, Bethany and Bruce tour the new venue for RTX Sydney, Michael and Lindsay have their own fun at PAX. |January 3, 2017 | |- |Elyse's Celebrity Impressions |Elyse practices her best celebrity impressions during some down time, and James offers his critical input. |January 4, 2017 | |- |Epic Dance-Off |While attending Brandon's wedding in November, the RT crew faced off against a real dance crew. The winning team is pretty obvious. |January 5, 2017 | |- |Japan Trip |Miles, Kerry, and Gray visit Tokyo for the release of RWBY Volume 3. Food, fun, and anime abound. Be sure to check out Fan Service for more of the guys! |January 10, 2017 | |- |Go-Kart Racing |Blaine tests his skills as a sports commentator while at the K1 speed race between the Live Action and Sales departments. |January 11, 2017 | |- |Nugget Ice Maker |Becca brings the nugget ice revolution to Rooster Teeth, and the lovers and critics gather to share their thoughts. |January 12, 2017 | |- |RT Maternity Ward |Art Director Max decides to prank Live Action coordinator Patrick in the most disturbing way possible, because friendship? |January 17, 2017 | |- |Sexy Walk Training |Ashley attempts to teach Blaine how to perform a sexy walk in a skin tight suit in between takes during Eleven Little Roosters filming. |January 18, 2017 | |- |Birthdays on Fire |The RT Life team planned a special surprise for Chris and Burnie's joint birthday present. Can you handle the heat? |January 19, 2017 | |- |Free Hugs! |In honor of National Hug Day, Rooster Teeth employees took some time out of their day to give hugs to their coworkers (some more willing than others). |January 24, 2017 | |- |Eleven Little Screamers |Just a casual day of screaming at the office. When Blaine needed to record the sounds of women screaming for a scene in Eleven Little Roosters, Patrick and Jessica got very into character. |January 25, 2017 | |- |Burnie Vlog #1 |To celebrate the Year of the Rooster, Burnie will be releasing new behind-the-scenes vlogs for RT Life. Ever wondered what a workday looks like at Rooster Teeth? Join Burnie for a peek into a typical Monday. |January 26, 2017 | |- |Putin on a Horse |While on their way to shoot pickups for ELR, Josh and Blaine encounter some unexpected obstacles: horse traffic and a flat tire. |January 31, 2017 | |- |RWBY Japanese Actresses Meet The CRWBY |While visiting Japan for the premiere of RWBY Vol. 4 in Tokyo, Miles, Kerry, and Gray meet the Japanese voice cast of RWBY. |February 1, 2017 | |- |Burnie Vlog #2 |Burnie smashes a phone, completes the jigsaw puzzle of packing his suitcases, and arrives in Australia for RTX Sydney. |February 2, 2017 | |- |Company Photo |During a rare moment when the entire company was together, Burnie, Matt, and Barb attempt to take the new company photo using Burnie's drone. |February 6, 2017 | |- |Pie Face Showdown |Barbara and Mariel challenge each other and their friends to a pie-face (or in their case, shaving cream) showdown. Mariel is surprised by her own abilities, but not necessarily in a good way |February 7, 2017 | |- |Burnie's Vlog at RTX Sydney |Burnie documents the fun and mayhem of RTX Sydney, from live action production shoots to panel after panel. |February 9, 2017 | |- |Wigs, Pleather and Sax |After trying Vegemite the "American" way in Austin (in large, unforgiving globs), Caiti teaches Blaine and Josh how to eat Vegemite the proper way while in Sydney for RTX. |February 14, 2017 | |- |Trying Vegemite at RTX Sydney |Introducing Rooster Teeth's first house band, RSTR (alternatively known by the many different names Geoff supplies during Relationship Goals tapings). |February 15, 2017 | |- |Burnie's Vlog in New Zealand |Burnie and Ashley encounter all number of travel problems, hang out with Hideo Kojima, explore a spooky former nunnery, and enjoy some truly stunning scenery. |February 16, 2017 | |- |RWBY Plays RWBY |After taping a special RWBY episode of Always Open, the RWBY girls went backstage to see if they could match their characters' skills while playing RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. |February 21, 2017 | |- |Marketing Vs. Burnie |When Burnie threatened to steal Marketing's fancy new offices, the Marketing team mobilized to tell Burnie they will not be bullied. Lines were drawn, and pictures may have been set on fire. |February 22, 2017 | |- |Burnie's Vlog with a Broken Nintendo Switch |Ashley made the mistake of asking Burnie to help unbox her new Nintendo Switch, but Burnie redeems himself by showing us around Austin, including a sneak peek at the newest Alamo Drafthouse right by the Rooster Teeth office. |February 23, 2017 | |- |Bruce's Special Shirt |Bruce and Will decide to gift Bethany with a shirt bearing the phrases she hates most in the world. |February 28, 2017 | |- |Gus' RTX Sydney Tour |Gus gives us a behind-the-scenes look at some of his experiences during RTX Sydney, from testing the Nintendo switch to attending panels. |March 1, 2017 | |- |Burnie's Vlog at the Grocery Store |Burnie muses about the past, present, and future while touring the lanes of a local grocery store during filming for Million Dollars But. Also Gavin wears a suit of armor. |March 2, 2017 | |- |Waxing Blaine's Chest |Blaine is reminded that beauty is pain as he gets his chest waxed in preparation for his "sexy fighting" scene in ELR. |March 7, 2017 | |- |Shaving Josh's Chest |After watching Blaine suffer through a thorough chest-waxing, Josh faces off against two razors to craft an iconic Rooster on his chest. |March 8, 2017 | |- |Burnie's Vlog with a Cartoon Tesla |Burnie transforms his Tesla through the magic of cel shading into an incredible vehicle reminiscent of something out of a cartoon or video game. |March 10, 2017 | |- |Petting Zoo |In honor of Employee Appreciation Day, Rooster Teeth hosts an adorable petting zoo filled with fluffy (and scaly) animals. |March 14, 2017 | |- |Buying a Cop Car |The art department has had enough of renting cop cars, so Max decides to buy one of their own, but finds one in a surprising place. |March 15, 2017 | |- |Burnie's Vlog in LA |Burnie bumps into Zach Anner on the streets of Austin while attending SXSW, then takes a trip to LA to visit Funhaus. |March 17, 2017 | |- |Becoming Sex Swing |This is what happens when Funhaus becomes their Sex Swing characters. Bad wigs and vibrant costumes abound. |March 20, 2017 | |- |Dirty Dodgeball |You know, just covering Blaine, Tyler, and Joel in filth. Your typical Friday afternoon. |March 22, 2017 | |- |Burnie's Vlog at the Special Olympics |Burnie and Gavin travel to Austria for the Special Olympics Winter Games. From riding gondolas to absurd heights to testing their marksmanship, their time at the games culminates in an amazing opening ceremony. |March 24, 2017 | |- |Animation Blackout |A mysterious power outage affects the computers of the animation department, leaving them (somewhat) in the dark before an important deadline. |March 27, 2017 | |- |Bubble Blaine |Blaine dons a giant bubble suit to try to win a bet with Will, but quickly realizes he's made a huge mistake. |March 28, 2017 | |- |GoPro Office Dogs |What better way to get a new perspective of the offices than to strap a GoPro to some of our beloved office dogs? |March 29, 2017 | |- |Burnie Vlog: Q&A |Burnie takes a moment from filming LT2 to answer some questions from the RT community. |April 3, 2017 | |- |Michael & Gus experience Zero G VR |During SXSW Interactive Michael & Gus experience Zero G from the comfort of a giant egg chair thanks to the wonders of VR and The Mummy. |April 4, 2017 | |- |Jessica Nigri turns Barb into a Faerie |Barbara wears a custom faerie costume during a photoshoot with Jessica Nigri, and Jessica realizes she forgot a key feature of her own costume. |April 5, 2017 | |- |Burnie Vlog: Lockhart BBQ Tour |On a day off from shooting Lazer Team 2, Burnie takes the cast on a tour of Lockhart's famous BBQ spots. |April 7, 2017 | |- |Chairball Tournament |The Animation and Games teams spend their lunch break competing in a sport of their own creation: Chairball. Though many enter the contest, there can be only one winner. |April 11, 2017 | |} Category:Episode list Category:RT Life